


Sometimes all you need is a little sleep

by Yesiamhere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Paperwork, Plans, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: Paperwork, Mammon, more paperwork, the rest of his brothers, Diavolo; these were all things that kept Lucifer up at night, to the extent that he could sometimes go days, maybe even weeks without sleeping- and well, to put it simply, that isn't good, in any way shape or form. And so Diavolo has decided, tonight, he plans to make sure Lucifer gets a good night's rest for a change.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197
Collections: Obey Me





	Sometimes all you need is a little sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, sleep is one of the best things to exist on this planet, so I have created a fic dedicated to just that uwu. Hope ya'll enjoy :)

Paperwork, Mammon, more paperwork, Diavolo; these were all things that kept Lucifer up at night, to the extent that he could sometimes go days, maybe even weeks without sleeping. 

Looking up at the clock on his wall, Lucifer sighed slightly. It was already 12am, and all evidence was pointing to him continuing his cycle of staying up all night in hopes of completing the massive pile of paperwork on his desk.

Diavolo however, had other plans. As he walked down the halls of HoL to Lucifer's bedroom, he _tried_ to come up with a plan, one that would hopefully, get Lucifer into bed without any using force on his part. Finally making it to the front of his boyfriends room, he stood for a while, before entering swiftly, not even bothering to knock.

Lucifer jumped ever so slightly at the sudden opening of his bedroom door, dropping the pen he was using to write with abruptly. He sighed, thinking it was Mammon as he turned to the doorway with a glare, a plan of scolding the younger demon in his mind. Who he saw however was Diavolo, wearing a sort of, casual attire that seemed very unusual to the other demon.

"Diavolo, what are you doing-?" Lucifer's face had turned into one of pure confusion, eyeing Diavolo suspiciously as the prince merely gave him a bright smile before closing the door and starting his walk towards Lucifer, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here when we talked earlier? I would have made an effort to look at least a _little_ bit more presentable." He coughed awkwardly, trying to button up his undone shirt and fix his hair (it had becoming messy from Lucifer constantly running his hands through it out of stress.)

Diavolo quickly found his way to the side of Lucifer, bringing his hands to his boyfriends in hopes of stopping them from doing up his shirt, "Now now Luci, there's no need for that. This isn't a meeting, professionalism isn't needed, especially at this hour." He gave Lucifer a bright smile with a small chuckle, pulling one of Lucifer's hands toward him and planting a small kiss on it.

Lucifer could feel the heat travelling up his neck, wether it was from the kiss, or wether it was from the fact his eyes had been wandering over the tank top covering Diavolo's torso, he didn't know. He took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself once again.

"Then what is it you need Dia? As you can see-" he waved in the general direction of the desk that was in front him, along with the mounds of paperwork atop it, "I'm awfully busy tonight." He refrained himself from adding the fact that he had been busy the previous nights aswell, a flood of reports about delinquent behaviour seeming to have hit the school recently, most likely of his brothers doing.

Diavolo's expression darkened for a second as he turned to the desk, before letting go of Lucifer's hand and moving around to the back of the other demon's chair. Planting his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Lucifer, Diavolo lowered his voice, speaking in a strange tone into the other's ear, "That's exactly why I'm here Luci. I've been- informed recently, that you haven't been looking after yourself properly, and that no-one has seen you sleep in days."

Breath hitching in his throat, Lucifer turned slightly to the demon on his shoulder, looking dead into those golden irises that drew him in so much as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It is unavoidable I'm afraid, for there is so much to do." He tried to speak with confidence, but in truth, he was not prideful of his recent behaviour- and it showed in the small crack of his voice.

" _Lucifer._ "

Said demon bit the inside of his cheek, unable to keep up his intense staring competition with the prince as he turned to the desk again. It wasn't often that Diavolo - or anyone for that matter - used that tone with him, for it was usually him who scolded everyone else, not the other way around. (And no-one other than Diavolo would _dare._ Even if simply out of fear.)

"I know."

Diavolo raised a brow, his signature smile starting to tug at his lips again as he spoke, "So? Will you go to sleep then..?" He moved forward cautiously, looking up hopefully at Lucifer from his shoulder. The pale-skinned demon turned back to Diavolo with a frown, "You know I can't do that Diavolo. This paperwork needs to be done, and no-one else is going to do it but me."

Diavolo's brows pinched together, a puppy-dog look taking over his face as he whined, "But Luciiiii-" Lucifer took a sharp breath in as he looked into those pleading eyes, his composure faltering as it usually seemed to do whenever something involved the prince.

" _No_." 

Turning back to his desk, Lucifer reached out and picked up the pen he had dropped earlier, ignoring his boyfriend as he returned to his work as if there wasn't a demon hanging off him. "Lucifer-" Diavolo continued to whine, even pressing occasional kisses to the other demon's face in an attempt to get him to listen.

After a suprisingly long amount of time spent doing this, Diavolo finally fell silent as only the sound of Lucifer's pen against paper could be heard. Still refusing to turn his head, Lucifer continued to work, even as a small bundle of anxious feelings were pooling in his gut. Suddenly, without any regard to what Lucifer was writing, Diavolo fell to plan B- force.

Hoisting Lucifer out of his chair with a surprising amount of ease, Diavolo pulled him into his arms, carrying him bridal style over to the other side of the room. "Wha- Dia- what are you-" The smaller demon was cut off when he was dropped almost harshly onto his bed, utter confusion over his features as he tried to speak again.

"No Lucifer. I don't want excuses, or reasons why you think it's okay to do this to yourself. You are going to sleep, even if I have to stay here and watch you do it." The prince's face had fallen serious as he stood over Lucifer, watching him intently as if he expected a retort of some kind.

An awkward silence fell over the room again as the two stared at each other, Lucifer in a state of surprise and Diavolo in a state of 'I'm done with your shit'. Sighing, Lucifer ran a hand through his already messed up hair, "Fine." He paused for a moment, before mumbling something else, "I really can't argue with you Dia.."

Mood instantly changing back to usual, Diavolo laughed happily, "That's great Luci! Now then-" squatting down in front of Lucifer, he started taking of the rest of his attire, which consisted of his waistcoat and his trousers.

"Diavolo." Lucifer frowned at the prince, smaking his hands away, "I can undress myself, thank you. I'm not a child." Diavolo only smiled brightly up at his boyfriend, standing up again, "Yes yes. Of course." He chuckled again, plopping himself down on Lucifer's bed gracefully, earning himself a glare.

"What? It's very late, surely you aren't going to let me go back to the palace at this time Luci?" He smiled innocently, scooching over to the opposite side of the bed and patting the spot next to him. Lucifer only sighed, giving up on resisting and making his way over to Diavolo as he finally finished changing. Smiling happily, the prince laughed as he spoke again, "See?"

Now that he was finally giving in to his low burning urge to sleep, Lucifer could finally feel his exhaustion hitting him as he was pulled under the covers with Diavolo. He sighed again, "Yes, I know. I just cannot deny you when you make that face Dia." He smiled ever so slightly as Diavolo moved even closer, pulling Lucifer to his chest and burying his face in the others hair.

It was a strange thing to Lucifer: how comfortable and safe he felt in Diavolo's arms; how the feeling of Diavolo rubbing circles into his lower back was so, _so_ soothing, or how he wasn't protesting in the slightest as the prince pressed small kisses all over his face in adoration. And yet, as strange as these things were to Lucifer, he couldn't help but feel strangely at peace as he forgot all his other worries, exhaustion pulling at his eyes and lulling him into a slumber he wished he wouldn't wake from.

Maybe. Just maybe. He would start requesting Diavolo stay over more, if it meant feeling so stress free as he did right now. Yes, that sounds just, _wonderful._


End file.
